Growing Up (Sequel to Nashis Life)
by DemonLordSachiko
Summary: ***COMING SOON***
1. Welcome

Hello

Yes its me Sachiko!

Welcome to the Second book of Nashi's Life!

There will be very slow updates but this story will get finished!

Im so thankful to those who came to this second story

I hope you all have a good day and look forward to the first chapter that will come out this month!


	2. Coming Soon like this month soon

Hey!

I'll get the real chapter up sometime this month

While you are here please go check out my tumblr

demonlordsachiko

And I drew the cover, if you would like to watch that coloring process (I couldnt record the drawing part sorry) please check it out

youtu. be /PHSRcWY-Xgo

I'm also making an art blog on tumblr. Demonlordsachiko is just my personal. I dont have any post yet because my tablet broke,,,, again;;;; I was about to draw something for it but;;;;;

but the url is sachikosartstuff because thats how original I am

I hope to see you all on tumblr and further into this

Have a nice day!

~Sachiko


	3. Chapter One

Dust stung their eyes. The smoke clogged their lungs. The loud crashes pounded their heads. She reminisced about when she was here before. She looked down at the young girl next to her. "Nashi, are you alright?" She asked her, urgently. "Yeah… Where are we?" Nashi looked around the huge room. Children were everywhere. Working. Digging. Carrying. Everyone was doing something. Adults ran around shouting at the children. Hitting them; kicking them. It was horrendous.

May was thrown out of her mind when someone kicked her and shouted "You two, get to work!" Nashi was terrified. That night, they slept in a cell, ate cold scraps, and shivered in the cold. They were awoken early in the morning and began working again. Nashi thought that before was horrible but this… this was a whole new type of horrible. This fear that was in them all, the cruelty, it was horrible.

"Um Papa.. where are we?" Sylvia tapped her father's arm "I don't know, sweetie." Gray sighed. "I uh I think, I think it's this way" Aki led them down another trail. "Gale" Eito started, she turned her head in his direction, "Do you think….. Do you think Nashi being gone is my fault?" "Wha-Why? No of course not!" Gale was taken aback by his question. "Well I was just the only one with her.." "No Eito" Gale put her hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault. Okay?" Eito looked at the ground as he kicked a pebble off the trail "Okay.." "You don't mean it do you?" Gale asked, knowing one of her best friends. "I don't know"

Gale wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Hey Eito it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Everything will be okay. We will get Nashi back, travel home and everyone will be safe and happy." Eito nodded "Good! Well now brighten up! We have friends to save!" Gale smiled and ran up in front of him.

"Hey, Rin" Sylvia started "Do you think Nashi is okay?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Rin sighed, knowing what ever he will say Sylvia will still worry "Nashi will be okay, we all know how strong she is." "What about May?" She looked up at him "I don't know May much but I bet she is just as strong as Nashi." He hugged his twin.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I-I just, I worry so much about Nashi" Sylvia cried "She's my best friend, I-I don't know what I'll do if-if I lose her aga-again" "Hey, hey, It's okay. Sylvia don't worry. It will be okay." Rin comforted his sister, even though he was just as worried.

"Asuka you doing okay?" Storm walked over to the girl who was trying to hide a slight limp. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." She smiled "You were badly hurt just the other day… I think you should have stayed home." Storm mumbled "Aww are you worried about me?" Asuka gushed. "No! I just… Yeah, I am. You should really be resting."

"Well I want to help my friends. I'll rest once we get home. That okay?" Asuka smiled at the younger boy, who was now taller than her. "It'll have to do. Just if you need any help or anything just tell me. Okay?" Storm sighed. "'Kay."

The group got closer and closer to the tower, they had to stop to sleep. They knew they were getting close but didn't know how close until they were awoken with screams that morning.

"May do you really think they won't come for us?" Nashi hugged her knees to her chest. They were all sitting around in a small dirt room, it was May, Nashi and two other kids. "Nashi… I don't… I don't know. What do you think? They're your family." May shook her head. "Well Mom told me about the stories about how they would do anything to save someone… They went through all that for them why not for us too?" Nashi smiled thinking about when her mom would tuck her into bed and tell her stories.

"May if they do come for us do you think they will be able to save us?" Nashi played with a rock in the dirt. "Of course Nashi," May looked at her "Nashi everything will be alright. If we get out of here tomorrow or ten years. Eventually everything will be okay, okay?

 **HEY IM BACK AND ITS HERE**

 **Updates will** **definitely be slow but will be coming!**

 **Thank you for waiting! I love yall!**

 **To Seren**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hi idk i got so happy when i saw your review**

 **sorry I was at camp but Im here now**

 **Have a good summer!**

 **Just leave a review on here when you want to talk,,, I cant always upload a chapter because other people read this too but I'll try to reply to you!**

 **If you get an account make sure you pm me  
If you have an email I can put mine on here and we can email or something  
Well I need to go ly bye**


End file.
